kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
UMe
Nam Yoomi (Hangul: 남유미), more commonly addressed by her stage name UMe, is a South Korean solo singer and songwriter who debuted on February 9th 2018 with her track, "Willow Tree" under Aurora Entertainment. History Yoomi had originally signed a contract under CIRCUS Labels in 2015 to complete the lineup for their new girl group, N0 ß0UN∂Ri£§ (No Boundaries). However, a week or so prior to their debut, two of the seven members had left for personal reasons, so CIRCUS decided to officially cut the debut, as there was no time for second auditioning. Yoomi hadn't stopped loving music, even after the failed debut, so she decided to keep her eye out for any other agencies who were holding auditions. Fortunately, in early 2017, she had somehow heard about the newly founded company and immediately auditioned. She was accepted and had been told that she would be debuting in a girl group in 2018 but after the earlier debut failure under CIRCUS Labels, Yoomi had decided that she would prefer to be a soloist. After that, she worked hard as a trainee from April 2017 to February 2018, which was her first official debut. During her debut days in 2018, she had announced that her stage name was UMe. Discography Full-Length Albums *Sunny Day (March 2018) *Secrets of the New Me Pt.1 (June 2018) *Secrets of the New Me Pt.2 (April 2019) Mini Albums *Willow Tree (February 2018 - Debut Mini Album) *No Wonder (September 2018) *Interlude: Desires (December 2018) Listed in Order of Release #Willow Tree (February 2018; Mini Album) #Sunny Day (March 2018) #Secrets of the New Me Pt.1 (June 2018) #No Wonder (September 2018; Mini Album) #Interlude: Desires (December 2018; Mini Album) #Secrets of the New Me Pt.2 (April 2019) Other Information Meaning of Her Stage Name and Fandom Name Yoomi's stage name (UMe) is pronounced the same was as her given name, "yoo-me". It was supposed to be a play-on thing because it sounds like her name however, her fans started saying how they admired the meaning behind it so in March 2018, along with the release of her album "Sunny Day", she officially announced that her stage name meant: "You + Me". This led up to her fan club name, "1U1Me" (spoken as: "one you, one me"). Yoomi's fandom name is a way of saying that everyone is unique because there is only "one you" and "one me". Another thing Yoomi said about her fandom name is that it also has "U1Me", which is a term her fans use to say, "you won (over) me". Whenever Yoomi releases a new song or video of some sort on her YouTube channel, the comments are always flooded with the hashtag, "#U1MeYoomi", which is a way the fans say that Yoomi's music gets better and better because she "won" over them with her stunning vocals. Also, UMe's Fandom doesn't have an official colour but her fans decided to go with lime green ( ) because they know it's Yoomi's favourite colour. Relationship With Label-Brothers Even though BHHD debuted a year before Yoomi, she is still older than all the members so she's like the boys' older sister. She's been seen messing around with them before but other than that and at interviews and award shows, there hasn't been much interaction between her and the boys. Relationship With Label-Sisters Yoomi is good friends with each member of Queen Bees as they are under the same company as her. When she has free time, she pays the four younger girls a visit and attend their dance practices as their one-woman audience. She loves giving the girls advice and tips for their future work. In one of Queen Bees' "Stinging Queens" episodes, Yoomi can be seen playing around with Kiara and Cherry in the background. She also makes another appearance later in the same episode, where she is giving the girls half of the food that she said she'd initially bought for her manager. Social Media #'Instagram:' @wormy_umeee (https://www.instagram.com/wormy_umeee) #'Twitter:' @you.me.UMe (https://twitter.com/you.me.UMe) #'Facebook:' @umeee.yoomi (https://www.facebook.com/umeee.yoomi) #'YouTube:' https://www.youtube.com/UMe_Official Category:Alaska 27's Category:Fanfiction Category:Aurora Ent. Category:Soloists Category:Females Category:OCs Category:2018 Debuts Category:Social Media Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:UMe Category:Korean Category:1993 births Category:OCs Pages